Crayola Smiles
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Close your eyes, and put it on paper - what your Heart wants to see.


I don't own KH.

_**Crayola Smiles**_

"Hold still!" The artist demanded with her best attempt at an angry pout, her fingers tightening around her sketchpad and piece of crayon. She wasn't one to lose her temper or raise her voice, but as her model of choice was prone to bursts of hyperactivity, the limits of her patience were put to the test.

The aforementioned brown-haired model stopped in mid-shift and pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, but didn't you already draw that side? It's getting kind of uncomfortable here..."

Having a good source of light proved to be a more important criterion than comfortable sitting arrangements when they picked the location.

Not without mercy, the girl nibbled on her lower lip before lowering her gaze. "Just a bit longer, please? I'm almost done..."

He was never truly able to tell her 'no'. Not when she looked that miserable.

"...alright." He sighed in defeat, and that was the end of it.

Thankfully, the artist was aware enough of her skills and true to her statement, a short while afterward she let out a victorious exclamation and held up her sketch-pad.

"It's done!"

Finally free, the boy stood up and stretched, hands rubbing his aching bum. Rocks didn't make for comfortable sitting places for long periods of time...

Oh well, it was worth it, he concluded, seeing how happy and thrilled his blonde companion was with her newest work of art.

"Hey, show me! I wanna see how it came out!"

The first reaction was to be expected, as he's seen it before many times. Blushing lightly, the girl clutched the sketch-pad to her chest and looked up at him with plea in her eyes.

He had to sigh in response.

"Come on, Naminé, you drew _me_." He argued and tilted his head. "You can at least show it to me, right?"

The girl nibbled on her lower lip and looked away. "But I still haven't named it..."

Another familiar reaction. Laughing, he shook his head and shrugged. "Call it like you do all your other drawings of me - _Sora_."

Seeing no way around that, Naminé slightly let go of the paper. "You promise you won't laugh?"

"I've seen your drawings before, you're pretty good. Why should I laugh?"

As he sounded honest enough, Naminé nodded, and finally showed her drawing. Going by the color scheme and the various spikes coming out of the top of the figure's head it was obvious the girl did indeed do her very best to draw the person who modeled for her. Despite it also being close in quality to the rest of her works, Sora found himself frowning at his colored image.

"I didn't make that expression though." He hummed thoughtfully, trying to remember at which point during this modeling session he smiled that brightly.

The rough rocky sitting place, you see; it made smiling honestly for long periods of time difficult.

Naminé nodded and pursed her lips in what he came to recognize as an embarrassed gesture.

"You didn't... but, but see? Whenever you smile, your cheeks puff out like this-" She explained and pointed at two lines that went over the drawn figure's cheeks. "And when you laugh, you have those wrinkles next to your eyes, like this..." She pointed next to the lines around the figure's eyes.

Sora examined the drawing for a long moment before crossing his hands behind his neck. "You managed all that from memory? That's kind of impressive."

The compliment made her happy, and she pursed her lips again. "If I close my eyes, I can see it. Even if just for several moments, I can see Sora's smile... so I can draw it."

Sora stared at his friend for a long moment, taking in her bashful pride, something he rarely found in other people. He closed his own eyes then for a long moment at the end of which he nodded, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, if I close my eyes, I can see Naminé's smile, too."

The girl's initial reaction was to smile up at him, but the next moment when he opened his eyes, she had to blink.

"But I think I prefer to look at the real you. That way, if you're unhappy, I know about it and can fix it!"

It was the boy's time to show pride in his words, and he let himself enjoy the flattered, embarrassed way in which she hunched her shoulder and blushed.

The magic of the moment, however, failed to last.

"Oy, just how long are you going to hog her, Sora?" The third member of their little group, the year older Riku growled at the two from a bit further down the beach. He waved his wooden sword at Sora, obviously annoyed. "It's my turn to have her draw me now!"

"Humph!" Sora replied and stuck his tongue out at his best friend. "I bet you can't even see it if you close your eyes, stupid Riku!"

Having thrown the insult, he ran away, showing enough respect to the fact that it _was_ Riku's turn to be drawn.

The silverette blinked after the retreating brunette and turned to tilt his head questioningly at Naminé.

"What was _that_ all about?"

Naminé said nothing. Instead, she simply smiled back at the brunette boy smiling up at her from the page before flipping it over.


End file.
